dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Good Genes
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Good Genes is a TV movie for the 2003 Ninja Turtles. Plot Open at Bishop’s headquarters beneath Area 51 where Baxter Stockman works on a cure for the mutant outbreak. Bishop is not pleased as he looks on. Unexpectedly, Bishop is informed of an incoming message on a secure channel. Bishop departs the lab to take the call in his private sanctuary. The messenger appears as a holographic image, an ominous, cloaked figure claiming to have some valuable information that will greatly advance Bishop's work. Apparently the Foot are in possession of an ancient gemstone that is encoded with super-advanced alien technology. Cut to the Lair as Leatherhead works on a cure for Donatello, but it looks doubtful that he'll be able to discover it in time as Don's condition is rapidly declining. As Leatherhead works, Splinter reminds everyone that Bishop created the virus, and maybe he can help with a cure. Mikey brings Don some breakfast, but the monstrous turtle grabs his ankle through the food slot! As the others hurry to Mikey’s aid, Leatherhead hits a button, filling Don’s chamber with tranquilizing gas. With that it’s settled - they will go after Bishop in hopes for a cure. Leonardo leads the team to Donatello's last project - one of Bishop's helicopters that the brainy ninja had completely overhauled. Cut to the Foot HQ at night where Karai orders the Foot Mystics to find Leonardo. It's very apparent that the Mystics hold Karai in contempt and that she has little respect for them. Meanwhile, the Turtles (with Donatello in the containment unit), Leatherhead and Splinter are flying to Bishop's headquarters at Area 51. The team arrives with no problems. Leo, Mike and Raph infiltrate the base easily while Leatherhead and Splinter stay with Don. The three turtles enter the base with ease but are soon met by Bishop. It seems he has been expecting them. Stockman, in his new form, is introduced to the aghast Turtles. With that, Bishop offers to help Don in exchange for something (even though Stockman signals to Bishop that there is no cure). Seeing no alternative, our heroes agree to deal and Donatello is brought inside the base. Once Don is brought in, Baxter's men prepare to transfer him into Stockman’s containment unit - but as usual Baxter's plans go awry and Don escapes. As the group tries to get Monster Don back into containment, Bishop uses an electrical charge to knock him down and then prepares to finish him off. Before the secretive agent can get off his shot, Leatherhead leaps in and knocks him down. LH declares that if anyone is going to capture his friend Donatello, it will be him. With that the two gigantic reptiles begin to wrestle as Leatherhead yells at Leonardo to grab the tranquilizer gun. The two behemoths roll down a hallway and crash through a wall. Leatherhead leaps onto Don's back, but he's tossed into the dissection lab where Bishop had tortured him. Leatherhead begins to have horrifying flashbacks and falls to his knees. Monster Don appears behind him, preparing for attack. Leonardo arrives and screams at his mutated brother. Monster Don charges Leo, who is now armed with the tranquilizer gun. As Donatello closes in on his brother, Leo shoots dart after dart into his ailing brother. After being peppered with numerous tranquilizers, Don finally falls into unconsciousness at Leo's feet. Later at Baxter's lab, Don is now secured in Stockman's containment tank. The Turtles agree to find the item Bishop seeks in return for the cure. Bishop informs them of the relic he wants, and of who possesses it… Karai. Bishop talks to the shadowy informant from inside his secret communications room. Bishop informs the entity that he has brought in a special team to acquire the talisman it seeks. Meanwhile in the local laboratory, Leatherhead and Master Splinter demand that Stockman show them the cure for Don's mutation. Baxter laughs and informs the mutants that Bishop was lying to them and that there is no cure! Back in New York City, April and Casey pull the new Battle Shell up to a power station. Jones is disguised as a janitor and he infiltrates the building while April monitors the computers from inside the vehicle. It's up to Casey to install a virus on the station's computers to temporarily create a power outage that will allow the TMNT to break into Foot headquarters via its garbage-disposal chutes. Mike, Raph and Leo sneak inside the building - but the virus doesn't work and our heroes are at risk of being burned alive by the furnaces! At the last moment, Casey smashes the power station's computers with a monitor, causing a blackout throughout New York City. The brief power outage takes down the Foot defense systems long enough for the Turtles to gain entrance. Upstairs, Karai orders her men to investigate - and then she senses that Leonardo is inside the building! As Karai ponders what her enemies are up to, the Foot Mystics observe Leo and Mike via their magic pool. Cut to Bishop’s headquarters where an enraged Leatherhead prepares to smash Baxter Stockman. Master Splinter calms the angry alligator, explaining that Stockman's demise will not help Donatello. Back at the Foot HQ, Raphael has found the storage room for the gigantic Foot Mechs while Leo and Mike arrive at the Mystics' Chamber. Leonardo and Michelangelo make their way past the statues of the Foot Mystics and enter the elevator. On the next floor, our heroes find the relic and snatch it from its podium. Karai enters the room and demands the return of her talisman. Meanwhile, Raphael has set explosive charges on the Foot Mechs and blows the 'bots to smithereens. Leo and Mike try to escape, but Karai calls in the Elite Guard. Leo tries to hold them off and orders Mikey to flee - just as Raph arrives in one of the Foot Mechs and opens fire! The Elite turn their attention to the Mech and quickly destroy it while Karai calls in more reinforcements. Soon enough, Raph, Mike and Leo are surrounded by dozens of Foot ninjas! Leonardo calls Casey on his intercom and tells his friend that they need an exit on the east wall - pronto! Outside, April and Casey are piloting the Turtle Copter, which swoops in and launches a barrage of missiles at Foot headquarters, blasting a mammoth hole into the wall! Cut back to Bishop’s headquarters where we see the cockroach monster de-mutating. With that, Bishop orders the vaccine to be spread over New York City and also to be administered to Don - if the other Turtles hold up their end of the bargain. Inside Foot HQ, debris and smoke fill the room. The Turtles make their break for it. Karai calls out Leonardo, and he turns - but Mikey reminds him that they've got to go. The mutant ninjas leap onto a rope ladder and climb aboard the Turtle Copter. Karai falls to her knees and screams in anguish as the Turtles escape with the relic. Planes spread a mist of vaccine over the city. All of the mutant monsters begin to de-mutate. The Turtles land at Area 51 and hand the relic to Bishop. With that, alarms sound and the agent informs our heroes that the building will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. The guys pump the vaccine into Don's cage and the brainy turtle emerges in a cloud of mist, weakened - but cured! With little time to escape, the team climbs aboard the Turtle Copter and make their getaway just as the base erupts into a ball of fire. Cut to Bishop’s new base, in an undisclosed location. Stockman begins a laser analysis based on specs given to him by the mysterious informant. However, once the lasers are activated, the relic instantly sparks and turns to dust! Bishop realizes that the whole thing has been an elaborate set-up. The mysterious figure laughingly tells the agent that it has been a pleasure working with him and cuts the connection. Back at Foot headquarters we learn that the entity that had been dealing with Bishop was one of the Foot Mystics in disguise. The arcane beings assume their true forms and we discover that the relic was the key to Karai’s power over them. Now that the talisman has been destroyed, they are free to resurrect the one true Shredder! Cast *Michael Sinterniklaas as Leonardo *Wayne Grayson as Michelangelo *Sam Regal as Donatello *John Campbell as Raphael *Darren Dunstan as Splinter *Veronica Taylor as April O'Neil *Marc Thompson as Casey Jones *Karen Neil as Karai *Scott Williams as Baxter Stockman *Greg Carey as Leatherhead *David Zen Mansley as Agent Bishop *Brian Maillard as Wind Mystic and Water Mystic *Sean Schemmel as Metal Mystic, Earth Mystic, and Fire Mystic Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Category:TV Movies Category:Animated